


撤回

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer
Summary: 同人请勿上升





	撤回

**Author's Note:**

> 同人请勿上升

【王子异舞台事故】十几个营销号抱团发了标题开头的微博，内容含糊其辞，指向王子异今晚的晚会表演出现了严重失误。  
粉丝立马在评论里骂成一片。  
也就是十几分钟后，澄清的帖子迅速被顶了上来，在热搜广场上一片飘红，什么转发抽奖，造谣司马，人还没到医院呢这一口黑锅就想把人砸死，怕不是主办方出错怕了？

澄清贴里说的都是事实，只有一点不对，此时的王子异，已经被送到了医院。  
这场晚会王琳凯和范丞丞也出席了，王琳凯的表演已经完成，遇到这种事，自然直接就跟着离席跑来了医院，倒是范丞丞，他的表演起码还有二十分钟。主舞台的升降立刻被换成固定板，今晚已经出这么大的事了，晚会还在继续，他总不能给开天窗吧。

当然，在不得不留下来的备场时间里，他把动态第一时间推送给了蔡徐坤，尽管，有的是人会通知他。

彼时的蔡徐坤下了飞机没多久，保姆车正在往家里开。  
他收了消息拍拍司机的座椅，给了地址立刻往医院赶，说话声音尚且镇定，手却抑制不住地抖。电话打不通，也不知道王子异伤得有多重。  
范丞丞只说受伤是受伤了，但看样子不重，皮外伤，死不了。气得他连头发丝都发烫。

幸好，提前回来了，幸好，自己也在北京。如果不是呢？  
蔡徐坤不敢想。  
人们常常因为恐惧，逃避去思考糟糕的境遇，却在发生后生出无穷无尽的后怕来。

医院倒是个不可多得的偷情好地方，出口众多且无人敢堵。虽然有不少记者，基本也都在大门口等消息，病区进来的少，更何况，王子异在的私人医院有特殊楼层，没有证件和通行登机，只出不进。

蔡徐坤一身白大褂，带着口罩，一副医生的模样，一来没有人注意，二来即便被拍到也锤不死。

他走进病房关好门，拿下口罩。  
王琳凯坐在沙发上，一抬头差点跳起来。  
“我去，你可真够胆的，来那么快！范丞丞才刚到楼下啊。”他看着蔡徐坤的装备惊得有些语塞，“你……你这也太夸张了吧。”

“怎么样了？医生怎么说的？”他走到床边，经纪人和助理很自然地让出了身位。

“片子都拍了，身上的骨头都没有问题，是一些皮外伤。头上磕了一下，没有脑出血，有些轻微脑震荡。”助理小声说。  
蔡徐坤表情肃杀，助理有些怕他。毕竟艺人出现任何问题，工作人员都有无法推脱的责任。

范丞丞就是在这个时候赶进来的，一身的舞台装还没来得及脱。

两人默契地对视了一下。  
蔡徐坤又看向王子异的经纪人。  
“你先去处理事情吧，这里有医生。”

“好的。”她自然清楚蔡徐坤的言下之意，既然人没有大事，那日子还是要过的。主办方的责任、舆论的控制，这种节骨眼上差之毫厘失之千里，“我通知他家里人了，哥哥和姑姑已经在赶来的路上了，一会儿肯定能到。”

“好。”蔡徐坤回答地淡淡的。

范丞丞总算找到了插话的档口：“人怎么样了？”

“没事，就是还没醒。”  
他安静地看着依旧昏睡着的王子异，伸出手，拨开了那人额头白色纱布上的刘海。  
王子异的睫毛很长，此刻面容恬静，仿佛只是睡着了一般。

然后，像听到什么召唤似的，在蔡徐坤落下的阴影里，王子异竟然缓慢地张开了眼睛。

“嗨。”  
他有些迟钝地打招呼，似乎只是在某个普通的早晨被扰了清梦。  
“你们……这……这是哪里？”

蔡徐坤松了口气，看着他有些傻气的模样笑了：“还能在哪儿？医院啊。”

“我在医院？我怎么了？”

王琳凯从身后蹿上了：“bro，你自己栽那么大一跟头不记得了？你不会摔傻了吧？”

王子异眯着眼睛抽气，似乎在努力回忆：“是吗？”

“先别想了，你现在有没有哪里痛？”  
蔡徐坤惦记着他脑门上的那个磕碰。

王子异动了一下，立马抽了口气：“啊呀，这里好痛啊。”  
他捂着额头上微微肿起的地方，一脸惨像地看向蔡徐坤：“医生，我头好痛。”

在场的人一愣。

“你叫我什么？”

王子异看着他那身白大褂更加疑惑了：“医生？怎么了？”

蔡徐坤显然被震慑住了：“王子异，我是蔡徐坤。”

“蔡……蔡什么，蔡医生，真的对不起，我现在头好疼啊，记不住你的名字。”

王琳凯往前挤了挤：“bro，我是谁，你知道我是谁吗？”

王子异似乎有些烦躁了：“你是谁？我哥呢？你们都是谁？”

范丞丞最先意识到发生了什么：“你知道现在是几几年吗？这里的人你一个都不认识？我是范丞丞，这可是蔡徐坤，你就一点印象都没有？”

“现在，我不太记得，是17年吗？我记得我在公司练舞啊，好困啊，我现在怎么会在这里？我头好疼，记不清楚了。”

“哪个公司？”蔡徐坤抓紧了他的胳膊。

“简单快乐啊。”

王琳凯倒抽一口冷气，眼睛瞪得占了半张脸那么大：“额……”他掰了掰手指，“这三年多的事情你都不记得了？我天，王子异失忆了！一摔就摔失忆，这也太夸张了，电视剧啊。”

“叫医生。”蔡徐坤拿过护士铃按得焦躁，似乎多用几分力，就能摆脱这个荒唐的境地。

/

“所以，我已经出道了，还自己开了工作室？”王子异看着哥哥收起刚刚播放完视频的pad，还有些不可置信，“我就睡了一觉，不但瞒着你们去参加了个选秀，还组了新的组合出道，而且连新组合都已经解散了？”  
他花了近乎一天的时间，才接受了现下是2020年的事实。

“对啊，幸好你没把我们忘了。”哥哥笑着庆幸，要是完全失忆了，那可怎么办？

“怎么可能，我怎么会把你们忘了呢！”王子异眯着眼睛笑，在亲人面前生出些孩子般的撒娇。

一旁的蔡徐坤暗了暗神色。

有人敲门，打开一条门缝，经纪人姐姐钻进来半个身子。  
她用眼神看了看姑姑和蔡徐坤，似乎是有事要谈，想叫两人出去。

蔡徐坤站了起来。  
“姐，你还是进来吧。子异是失忆，身体没什么问题，该知道的还是得知道。”

他要是还想继续做王子异，那这些事，就逃不开。

“现在舆论导向不是太好，昨天澄清完了，今天上来一波说我们是为了新剧炒作，工作室要发声明了，你们要不要看一下？”

王子异和姑姑看了一遍，主要就讲了两件事，第一是王子异确实因为现场舞台器械问题受伤了，目前已无大碍，拿出了医生的诊断书，是短期逆向记忆缺失，主办方有不可推卸的责任；第二部分严厉斥责以此为契机对王子异的污蔑，保留追究的权利。  
总体没什么问题，讲的都是事实，有理有据。

倒是蔡徐坤犹豫了一下，像是有话要说。

“坤坤，你怎么想？”姑姑看向他。

“我觉得不要提失忆会比较好，这听上去太戏剧化，会加重我们的炒作感，可以改成有些轻微脑震荡的后遗症盖过去，毕竟你一提失忆，之后就要解释失忆了多少，把和粉丝一起出道的过程都忘记了，这不一定是好事，最后可能连声明重点都模糊了。后面追责的部分语气倒是可以更强硬一些。”

姑姑点了点头，颇为赞许，那一句“我们”，让她有些感慨。  
她也有私心，声明里不提失忆是最好的。  
她和王子铭现在都瞒着子异爸妈他的情况。只说受了皮外伤，比起以前跳街舞的时候还轻点，就是有点后遗症，这两天记性不好。第一是怕他们担心，反正也没把他们忘了，不是大事；第二，他把蔡徐坤忘了个干净这件事要是让二老知道，怕不是会一不做二不休，索性断了两人的联系，走回“正道”。

这几年王子异离开家，生活上算交点心的家里人也就她和王子铭，她看在眼里，多少有点不忍。

王子铭一开始倒是没想到这一点。后来反应过来，说这两年弟弟太苦，如果真忘了，指不定是天意。  
姑姑点点头，却心软劝到：“顺其自然吧，我们还是不要插手的好。原先是拗不过没办法，现在这样你爸知道了，绝对是要把他抓回家的。你想，他是忘了，可万一哪天突然想起来呢？到时候是怨我们，还是怨他自己？子异的脾气你也知道，多倔啊。”

王子异自然是不知道这些弯弯绕绕的，他听了蔡徐坤的话，很惊异：“哇哦，坤坤你很厉害诶。”  
身上的症状渐渐退去，他现在可以勉强坐着没有呕吐感了，整个人也活泛起来。  
“诶，话说你们有谁知道我手机密码吗？手机好像被摔了一下，指纹解锁坏了，一直打不开。”

蔡徐坤接过来，输了密码，又还给了他。

“啊，终于打开了。”王子异有些雀跃，他想从自己手机里多了解一些这几年发生了什么，“密码是什么？”

蔡徐坤略显尴尬地看了看身边的“围观群众”，小声说：“0802”

“好的，记住了，什么奇怪的数字……”王子异小声嘟囔。  
他准备看看相册，翻翻微信，还没来得及打开，就被蔡徐坤抽走了手机。

“出院再看吧，我有重要的事和你说。”

整个病房安静下来。

王子异看着蔡徐坤，眼神里带上了询问。  
不是说有重要的事情吗？怎么又不说话？

姑姑给了王子铭一个个眼神。

“子异啊，医生刚才说排除了后续脑出血的风险，你可以出院了，我们现在先去办手续。”

“哦，好。”他是个闲不住的，屁股早就坐疼了，一听可以出院了恨不得立马就翻身下床。

房门一开一合，终于只剩下他们。

“王子异，你真的，对我一点印象都没有了吗？”  
蔡徐坤把椅子挪得很近，好像把脸凑到跟前，能让王子异回忆起一点什么。

“嗯……不好意思，真的，不记得了。”他语气里带着点抱歉，但并没有显出自己做错了的样子，就和当初“再转一次”的时候，一模一样。

蔡徐坤握住他的手。  
“这样呢？”

王子异眯着眼睛，疑惑地看着他们交握在一起的手。  
他一度怀疑自己对世界的理解出现了偏差。  
嗯？什么情况？这三年是研发出了什么体感传输吗？

他默默地把手抽了出来。  
“真的，一点印象都没有了。”

蔡徐坤阴了脸，在椅子上重新坐好。  
失望像冷水淋过焦躁。  
他现在总不能给王子异跳一段EIEI回忆吧，还是I wanna get love？这也太过中二了。不对，视频他明明看了，依旧记不起来。  
刚刚手上的试探已经是极限了，再过界，恐怕能把人吓到再也不见他。

他深吐了一口气。

“子异如果你想休养的话，现在跟着回家吧，不过如果你想快点恢复工作，那就得跟我走。”

只用这一句话，蔡徐坤就把工作狂人王子异从唯一认识的家人身边骗走了。  
姑姑有些舍不得，觉得应该换个医院再查查，王子异说过两天吧，留在北京也容易复诊。

他的记忆还停留在三年前，性格却更像现在。  
独立、果断，且听蔡徐坤的话。  
奇妙的平衡。

他坐着车，七转八扭，中间还换了一辆，才到了地方。  
从别墅的地下车库进到客厅，王子异就有一种莫名的熟悉感。  
“我现在住这里吗？”

“不是，”蔡徐坤回过头，把手机递还给他，“是我们。”

住一起吗？王子异总觉得哪里怪怪的，他晃了晃脑袋，打开了手机。

先是照片，大量的自拍、风景照里夹杂着不少他和蔡徐坤的合照，姿势虽说并不多亲密，但是按照出现的频率，两人确实是经常呆在一起。王子异蹙了眉头，又打开微信，消息早就弹得一塌糊涂了，叫着自己bro给出关心和问候的头像，他近乎都不认识——看来这些年确实结交了很多新的朋友。  
置顶的星标好友那个叫小坤的吸引了他的注意，想必这就是蔡徐坤了。他打开聊天对话框，随手便往上翻阅。

聊天内容都是普通的日常，也就是吃饭、睡觉、工作，但却包含着大量的撤回。  
为什么要撤回？撤回了什么啊？

王子异的疑虑更深了，他和蔡徐坤到底是什么关系？为什么自己出事他来得这么快，为什么姑姑和哥哥轻易就让自己跟着他走了，为什么他俩会住在一起？为什么听到他失忆，那几个“队友”看蔡徐坤的眼神会这么奇怪……

王子异捋了捋头发，深吸一口气：“bro，所以……我们是……八拜之交？”  
他从贫乏的词汇库里一顿搜索，终于找出这么一个词试图来形容。

蔡徐坤眼角抽了一下：“王子异，你最好记住今天的话，我们是八拜之交……好了，我只是不喜欢天天住酒店，偶尔回来蹭你的房子住罢了。”

“是……这样吗？”

“还能是怎样呢？”他尾音上扬，带着点不高兴。

蔡徐坤知道这个时候闹脾气于事无补，但他还是被强烈的情绪包裹了。王子异眼睛里的陌生和疏离，深深地刺痛了他。  
八拜之交？可亏他想得出来。

那些一起孤注一掷的奋斗，义无反顾的英勇，世俗洪流里的秘密和烟火，他全都不记得了。

蔡徐坤，此刻于王子异而言，并无任何特殊。

一个普通的，陌生朋友。

王子异不敢再问问了，拿着聊天记录一条一条追问他们的关系吗？他不习惯这样咄咄逼人，或者说，他自己都没准备好，去接受其他的可能性。

身上消毒水的味道有些恼人，他借口去洗澡，逃离了这一场不明所以的交锋。

王子异洗完澡从浴室出来，抬头，脚步停在床和浴室的中间，不进不退。  
蔡徐坤甚至都怀疑这人是什么精准的机器，站在当中，没有分毫的偏差。

“介意吗？”他半靠在床上歪着脑袋问。只有一床被子，一半已经盖在了自己身上。

王子异摇了摇头，顺畅地钻进了被窝里。

蔡徐坤是个敬职的“挚友”，他按着时间线向王子异讲了很多往事。甚至连他自己都惊讶，那些久远的事情竟然记得那么清楚。好像山泉冲刷掉细小的泥沙，露出圆润的、光洁的石头，重重叠叠，铺了一整路。  
王子异坐在他身边，听得认真，恨不得记笔记似的。偶尔搭腔问一些奇怪的问题，总是逗得蔡徐坤咯咯咯地笑。

一切，好像没有变过，却又确实变得陌生。

这夜，蔡徐坤做了一个梦，长长的走廊尽头，王子异站在那里。  
他叫了一声，却发不出声音，正准备抬脚走过去，长廊上无数的灯突然一盏盏地灭了。王子异在遥远的地方变成了聚光灯下一个黑影。他们之间，隔着越来越深的黑暗。  
蔡徐坤着急，怕人丢了，抬脚就跑了起来。走廊似乎永远没有尽头，才一瞬，灯灭尽了，他连王子异的样子都看不见了。可他依旧毫不犹豫地跑着，眼前是一片黑暗，耳边只有自己粗重的喘息声，他乞求上天，快让他撞进那个熟悉的怀抱里，哪怕磕得头破血流。

黑色是冰的，只有他能温暖。

/

王子异惯常起得很早，但他没有出门晨跑。客厅一角摆放着一些健身器材，看样子常被用到。他顺手做了几组硬拉，然后洗澡，做了早饭。  
鸡蛋刚刚出炉，蔡徐坤起床了。  
醒得早不如醒得巧，王子异像是有预感的，也做了他那份。

“早。”

叉子在盘子里来回倒腾，头发还像鸡窝似的人，有些胃口不佳。  
“昨天帮你联系了阿T，哦，就是和你很熟的那个编舞师，你得把单曲的舞蹈都练一遍。以前组合的舞蹈就不用了，看一遍认得就行，反正不会再跳了，歌得记熟，别人哼起来不能一点反应都没有，影响不好。”  
鸡蛋是溏心的，蔡徐坤吃得有些心不在焉，唇角留下一点黄黄的印记。

他的嘴唇很红，张张合合的，看着很柔软。

王子异抬手，用拇指抹掉了那点世俗的瑕疵。

蔡徐坤一愣。  
王子异被这反应弄得尴尬起来，他好像做了什么不该做的事情，冒犯了对方。  
“啊……对……对不起。”  
他把一切归咎于自己太过龟毛爱干净。

“没什么”蔡徐坤又咬了一口鸡蛋，“以前，你都会吻干净的。”

“咳咳咳咳……”王子异喝了口牛奶，深喘一口气缓解不寻常的燥热。  
只是，呛到了。

对面坐着的人，又咯咯咯笑了起来：“骗你的啊。”

“哦，对了，你的微博，不要随便操作。”蔡徐坤离开餐桌，回过头来提醒，姿势慵懒，眼神狡黠，像粼粼的水蛇。

王子异这才记起微博这东西，他略带好奇地打开，在系统轻微的卡顿之后，迅速被震惊到定了魂。  
指尖在屏幕上抹了抹，似乎在确认那不是划痕造成的误读。

“坤坤，我……我有一千多万粉丝！一千多万！”  
他追在蔡徐坤屁股后面，好像在确认这震惊的事实是如何在一夜之间发生的。

对方则像个大人，发笑着搜索了自己的名字。

“我……天……坤坤你有三千万粉丝。”  
他现在肯定，自己跟着蔡徐坤的决定是对的，他可能真的有太多的事情需要请教了。

蔡徐坤嘴里含着电动牙刷和泡沫，轻轻拍了拍王子异的脑袋。  
“缩以缩，你不要乱来，不要乱缩话，保持低调，我的大明星。”

王子异在舞蹈教室，汗涔涔地泡了一天。身体是比大脑更诚实的东西，那些舞蹈动作似乎埋在肌肉记忆里，轻轻一提点，就接二连三涌了进来，稍一贯畅已经有模有样了。

我怎么这么帅？  
这歌居然是我写的？  
我现在真的帅死了！  
王子异在心里起码发出了三百多条类似的感慨。

练习结束得并不晚，他毕竟扎扎实实摔过一跤，经纪人姐姐下了死命令，到点必须结束，不然就拉闸。精力旺盛的十佳好艺人只好乖乖地打道回府。  
他心里盛满了高兴。等下回去要和蔡徐坤炫耀自己有多厉害，而且，他们说好了，今晚要把他遗忘的“朋友们”都介绍一遍。

蔡徐坤这两天没什么行程，去工作室开了个会调整了一些事情，反而回别墅更早一些。

他其实撒了谎，他们，并不真正意义上地“住”在这个别墅。  
聚少离多，行程错落，偶尔碰头也多是在酒店。这别墅是王子异当时执意要的，虽然只有假期稍长的时候才得空来，但到底是个“家”，心里有个长久的落处。  
蔡徐坤笑他浪费又矫情，却跑得比他勤，一口咬定这里有适合写歌的磁场。

“坤坤，”王子异进门有些冲冲撞撞，他张口就来，“范丞丞真的是范冰冰的弟弟吗？”  
眼睛里明明已经装着答案了，却还要那么兴奋地问，仿佛只是在分享一个让人惊讶的讯息。

“对啦对啦。”蔡徐坤有些不高兴了。

“我哥居然结婚了吗？”

“是啦是啦，你嫂子还是我的粉丝。”他突然又笑了，像是回忆起什么。

“那我哥不吃醋死啦？我嫂子今天还和我说，注意身体第一，事业上有什么不明白的可以先问坤坤，她真的超喜欢你诶。”

是啊，她现在还是超喜欢我……那你呢？

“手机拿出来吧，认人了。”蔡徐坤不再接着他的话题。

光大厂男孩就有一百个，虽说现在还在演艺圈活跃的也就二三十个，但脸和名字，总得对的上号。被摒弃了实实在在的经历，记起来就并不轻松了。

“真要是有不认识的人，到时候就说摔了一下有些事情记不得了，知道吗？”  
蔡徐坤认真嘱咐。  
工作人员还好一些，有些品牌的合作方，连他也帮不上忙了，只能退而求其次。

他讲得嘴干，拿起杯子要喝，王子异却接过来说加点热的。  
往日里蔡徐坤早就习惯，现下却“啧”了一声，不是失忆了吗？怎么不忘得干净点，把这些絮絮叨叨的习惯也改了。

连续三天，王子异都在听蔡徐坤上“社交课”。  
NINEPERCENT的微信群里难得又热闹了起来。王子异失忆这事儿，太过新奇了，在一开始的担心之后，好事的“前队友”们就憋不住八卦之魂了。

尤长靖：真的假，那子异你记得最后一件事是什么啊？

尤长靖这么一问，王子异的记忆又模糊起来，就好像做了一个梦醒来，明明知道脑子里有些东西，但就是想不起来。

王子异：有些乱，不太分得清。

黄明昊：bro，你快把这段经历写下来，出书吧，一定大卖！  
林彦俊：话说bro你还记得你追过我姐这件事吗？

王子异吓了一跳，立马抬头去看蔡徐坤。  
对面的人翻了个白眼：“他没有姐姐，只有妹妹，而且你见都没见过。”

范丞丞立马在群里发了个无语的表情，说：那天都凑齐四个了，要是再多一个就超过半数，可以喝一圈了，你们这几个没良心的，都不来探病！

他这话说得没道理极了，先不说当天其他队友都不在北京，他自己第二天就有行程飞了上海，倒是王琳凯隔天还又来看了一趟。  
但大家早习惯了他没皮没脸的闹腾样子，只有王子异这个“新人”当了真。

王子异：没关系的，我其实没怎么受伤，主要就是脑子摔坏了。

他这句“脑子摔坏了”实在太过王子异了，甚至让人都察觉不出有什么变化。

陈立农：我们老家那边说，失忆的人被吓到也许会记起来也说不定，要不要试试？  
林彦俊：脑袋上拍一下也许也有用？  
朱正廷：那我来！  
范丞丞：可别了你，被你拍一下？恐怕不是失忆三年了，得躺三年哈哈哈哈哈……

王子异一开始醒来的时候有些迷惘，记忆里最熟悉的朋友早已经因为良少的交集变得生疏，而所谓的“兄弟”，却全然是陌生人。  
坦诚来讲，他挺喜欢这几个人，于他，不必假装掩饰私事，而他们，似乎也不刻意小心客气。尤其是在看完那些综艺巡演他们之间相处的画面之后，多少生出一些亲切感。

群里聊得咋呼，蔡徐坤却收到了尤长靖的消息。  
-你还好吧？

他苦笑了一下，回复：嗯，没事，会好的。

然后范丞丞的消息也跳了进来：你和他挑明了没？  
明明是关心，怎么听起来一副吃瓜的嘴脸。

蔡徐坤回复：没。

范丞丞：可别了吧，你忍得住？  
蔡徐坤：你要我怎么说？指不定哪天睡一觉想起来了呢？现在也没差。  
范丞丞：这家伙要是真想不起来怎么办？你还想搞101次初恋啊，你就和他说，也许还能刺激刺激想起来快点。  
蔡徐坤：我再想想。  
范丞丞：想啥啊？你就说王子异我啥都给你了，你得对我负责。这种对他最有用了。

蔡徐坤觉得头疼，反手把手机盖在桌子上，不再回复。  
他明天早上的航班，一出国就是三天，这种时机，不合适吧。

/

蔡徐坤是被王子异拎着出门的，他前天晚上失眠了，早上根本起不来，眼睛张开都还觉得费力，就已经坐到了车上，幸好最后卡着点没有误机。

少了“室友”的耳提面令，王子异也没有松懈，他又看了一些自己过去的采访视频，来“认识”自己。下午有个广告要拍摄，之后安排了两个采访，之前的品牌活动推掉了，就是为了第一次采访给录播，哪怕出了什么问题，也好协商。毕竟刚出的事故，这是第一次再出现在公众面前，一定得小心。

-准备上天了。

是蔡徐坤的消息。

王子异笑了，有说起飞的，还有说上天的？  
他并不记得，这是他曾给蔡徐坤讲过的一个笑话，至此之后，两人一直把起飞称之为上天。

-好的，一路顺利。

他回完消息，顺手，又开始往上看聊天记录。之前只是粗略地翻过，被撤回吸引了目光，现在仔细读起来，又发现了很多端倪。

撤回的消息，大多发生在其中一方要睡之前。  
-累了，要睡了  
-对方撤回了一条消息  
-你撤回了一条消息

大抵都是如此。  
还有一些地方对话很不通顺，像是有什么消息被删掉了，删掉是没有显示的吗？  
他长按了刚才自己发的“好的，一路顺风”，点击了删除。  
果然，毫无痕迹了。  
他又试着删除了蔡徐坤发给他的消息。这下连最上面灰色的时间也一起消失了，好像今天的对话，从来不曾发生过。

蔡徐坤：起了，在吃早饭。  
王子异：在吃什么，快给我看看。  
蔡徐坤：怎么还查岗呢  
然后是一张照片  
蔡徐坤：嘚瑟  
蔡徐坤：行吧  
王子异：我也是  
蔡徐坤：那我开工了

这段对话太多没头没尾的内容，一定被删减过。  
“行吧”后面怎么就会回“我也是”？

他就像是找到了什么有趣的游戏，仔仔细细往上翻了好几月，可惜两人好像语音通话更多一些，他也到底没能从已经删除的痕迹里找出什么。

下午的拍摄风格很前卫，为了更好地承托光线，现场的烟饼熏得仙境似的。  
王子异看一切都是新鲜的，还好没有台词，也不至于太露怯。  
倒是之后的采访，他紧张地连声音都在颤。  
“不好意思啊，让大家担心了。”

“主办方的调查结果也出来嘛，确实是器械操作失误，希望以后能加强艺人的保护工作。”

“很幸运，真的挺庆幸的，没受什么大伤。”

都是官方的话术。

他回到家里，难得觉得有些疲了。果然和练习的日子不一样，以前只是体力上的，跳舞一整天都仍然觉得兴致勃勃，现在还有精神上的压力。

他在家庭群里问了问安。二老只知道他受了点伤，让他多休息，忙完这阵子回家休养也没关系。  
他乖巧地说好。

然后，他又打开了和蔡徐坤的对话框。  
里面一条新消息的都没，他就望着屏幕发了会儿呆，关上，洗澡去了。

蔡徐坤像是消失了三天，再回国，直接飞的上海。  
王子异的活动在上海。  
哦，不是，是他有舞蹈老师要见呢？

哪知他落了地，却被告知“火锅聚餐”。

王子异被尤长靖、范丞丞和黄明昊抓住了，他们在群里叫嚣着让王琳凯过来，王琳凯在南京，明早还有行程，为了吃顿饭也太赶了，范丞丞说还不如让陈立农从台湾飞，指不定还快点。三个人扯着王子异你推我攘的，最后中间的“宝贝疙瘩”默默地说了一句：“坤坤今天飞回来。”

那可不就正好嘛。  
5个人，齐活。  
NINEPERCENT的解散规定，要是哪天超过半数的人相遇，无论如何得喝一杯才能放行。

火锅已经吃得热火朝天，妆都糊了，蔡徐坤姗姗来迟。

“罚，要罚，迟到！”范丞丞桌子拍得震天响。  
蔡徐坤看了眼黄明昊的杯子，他生日过了，成了年，终于不再是冒泡的冰可乐。

“我就是临时被你们拉来凑数的，不许搞我。”蔡徐坤推脱。

范丞丞抱怨：“诶呀，没意思。”

王子异身边的位置没有给他留一个，不知道是他们故意的，还是纯粹图方便。  
蔡徐坤坐到了尤长靖旁边。

这一餐吃得还算愉快，王子异恍惚，仿佛从缭绕的水汽里看到了很多曾经的画面。  
“我好像想起来一些事情。”

尤长靖一把搂过他的肩膀，凳子的两条腿都跟着力道翘了翘。  
“真的假的，我说什么来着，多接触就能想起来，你想起什么了？”

王子异摇摇头：“不是很清楚，就……很多以前在一起的画面，有点像做梦似的。”

“啊，太棒了，说不定今天晚上睡一觉，明天就全想起来啦！”尤长靖拿起杯子，对着蔡徐坤揶揄地笑了笑。

范丞丞依旧吃了不少，有些瘫了。他从椅子上弹起来，拿着杯子一起撺掇：“是啊，怎么能把我们忘了呢？来来来，一日NINEPERCENT,一生NINEPERCENT，喝！”  
蔡徐坤的杯子此刻已经被黄明昊倒得满满当当的，只得跟着喝了一杯。

一圈人，酒量最差的当属王子异。比刚成年的黄明昊还要不如。他喝了酒不太安稳，是被几个人压进酒店的，在电梯里还蹦跶，甚至一度说热，要摘口罩。  
蔡徐坤周身低压全开，范丞丞一点也不怀疑他为什么夏天不开冷气，这人自带制冷效果。他们这几个灌酒的现在背后冰冷，都不知道是吓的还是被电梯壁冰的。

“下次不能喝那么多，知道吗？”

“对对对。”三个人连声附和，挤成一团从房间里逃了。

蔡徐坤揉了揉脑门，还是一样啊，聚在一起就能皮上天。

他关好门一转头，王子异呆呆的立在那里，手上拿着已经脱掉的衬衫，光着上身，表情懵懵的。

“热。”

这个字像什么咒语，蹭地在蔡徐坤脚底点起一股火。他今天也喝了不少，刚刚还在强撑，现在竟觉得自己快被呼吸里的酒味给熏晕了。

好热。

王子异那日摔倒有不少皮外伤，左肩上一片淤青尤为严重，  
蔡徐坤走过去，接过他手上的衣服。  
“热吗？”

王子异木然地点点头。

“那我给你开空调吧。”  
他转身要走，被人抓住了手腕。

“不开”王子异的掌心几乎发烫，“坤坤不喜欢。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己的手腕像一块黄油，随着体温开始融化。他不敢去看王子异的脸，只好盯着他肩上醒目的伤口。

右手指尖微微碰触，王子异也被吸引了目光。  
“还疼吗？”

王子异点点头，然后抓着蔡徐坤的手往脸上贴。  
“坤坤好凉快。”

蔡徐坤哪里凉快，他烧得太旺了，他觉得自己的眼睛已经炸开，血肉在薄薄的脸皮下沸腾翻滚。  
他的嘴唇，映出更饱满的红，仿佛下一刻，有什么就要蓬勃而出。

微凉的手指贴在脸上，王子异觉得舒坦，软乎乎，还带着股奶味。他很喜欢，凑到鼻尖前闻了闻又闻，甚至拿嘴唇蹭了蹭掌心。  
“坤坤，好闻。”  
他醉得话不成句，只能吐简单的词。

“子异，你是不是，记起来了？”  
蔡徐坤终于去看王子异的眼睛，鼓足了勇气。  
他在那片温柔的黑里一丝一丝找寻，期盼能找到什么往日的证据。可那双眼睛里什么也没有，他只看见自己清晰的倒影。  
蔡徐坤突然想笑，他竟然在期盼一个醉鬼，一个失忆了将他全然忘却的醉鬼清醒。这世界上最卑微的赌徒也不过如此。

他应当生气的，揍王子异一顿，叫嚣着，你怎么敢把我忘记，或者把人倒吊起来，拿小皮鞭抽他的屁股，命令他立刻想起来。  
王子异，你怎么够胆，把我忘记。

可他全然没有脾气，只觉得累，四肢百骸倾注进一股无力感。就像清晨的口罩，错过的机场，每一次指尖的撤回。  
他们不会被祝福，甚至不配被知晓。他们靠着满腔满意的爱，用尽全力挤出那点微小的地方，建一个壳，努力相拥。  
往日的相爱尚且算是英勇，可现在呢？他们之间的线断了，留下的这些仿佛是份遗产，只刻在蔡徐坤身上的爱情遗产。

蔡徐坤有些怕了，因为他突然意识到，自己在考虑一种可能，一种他过去从未想过的可能：和王子异分手之后该怎么做？

他想再去看王子异的眼睛，在里面找片刻的安歇，一抬头眼前却被罩上了黑。这黑是暖的，他的眉毛甚至感知到王子异有些粗糙的掌心。

“坤坤在难过吗？坤坤不要难过。”

蔡徐坤不敢动了。他以前总说，自己要当恶龙，天天拿剑戳王子的屁股，把那些虚伪假象都戏弄。  
而他此刻，却像个公主，安静地沉睡着，等待着爱人来将他吻醒。

童话故事真假，假得所有人都愿意信以为真。

唇间一热，他想，他的王子终于醒来了吗？

/

王子异的口腔很热，含住他下身的时候激得人后腰都发烫。  
“子异。”蔡徐坤软了声音，躺在床上直不起身，只好伸手搂住那人的后脑。蓬软的头发在手心里被揉乱，他惊觉王子异连头发都是暖的。

舌尖流连地舔了舔柱身，那人抬起头来，眼睛里一片湿意。  
下身抵在穴口不得章法地试探。

“坤，难受。”  
明明自己在磨人，倒像是他受了委屈。

王子异还是那个王子异，真是一点没变。

蔡徐坤叹了口气，潦草地开拓了一下，哑着声道：“你有套吗？啊——”  
尾音一扬，变成惊叫。

王子异大概是憋得久了，看见蔡徐坤抽出了手指，以为可以了，借着菇头上溢出的淫水，莽撞地顶弄。柱身进了一半，涩到发疼。

“滚！你他妈什么毛病？”  
蔡徐坤气急败坏起来，被骤然撑开，穴口火辣辣的，虽说不会这么轻易伤到了，还是着实吓了他一跳。

王子异大概没料到会把人弄疼，吓得有些失神，抽出去一些，俯下身来寻蔡徐坤柔软的唇。  
“坤坤，疼不疼？”

他捧着蔡徐坤的脸，对着下唇又舔又亲，好像那一抹殷红是个要命的伤口，而他的吻，是唯一的伤药。

蔡徐坤又心软了。  
“你……慢点。”

王子异撑着蔡徐坤的膝窝直起身子，把人弯折成一个吃力的角度，然后呆呆地看着交合处。  
他的眼神太过专注，蔡徐坤的脸一下烧了起来。  
“你干嘛？”

这种问题其实不成疑问，意思是“你别这样了。”  
可王子异一向认真，喝醉了更是细究上十分，于是答道：“坤坤，我看看。”

刚刚淫液的润滑已经被穴口抵上了柱身，进出顺畅起来，他一挺腰，坚挺就没入了大半。  
蔡徐坤被滚烫的触感激得起了一身颤栗，勉强咬着下唇忍住了到了喉口的呻吟。

“坤坤，吃进去了。”

一边是汹涌的情欲，一边是过于羞耻的恼怒，蔡徐坤觉得别说是爱豆了，神仙也要骂人。  
“王子异，你给我起开！”

王子异现在可不听话了，反倒一挺腰，尽数把性器埋了进去，顶得重了，用力蹭过敏感点。  
蔡徐坤震了一下，漏出一声呻吟，仰头喘息。  
“不要，哈……快出去。”

他的脚踝被人握进手里，全然被手指包裹住，位置压得很低，他甚至能看见手指边缘被微微捏红的皮肤。身体被弯折得更加厉害，下身扬起，大开着，迎接着冲撞。

“坤坤，骗人，你又骗我。”王子异突然低了身子，凑近了脸，像是野狼审视着被逼入绝境的兔子，“你明明，很喜欢。”  
蔡徐坤猛地勾住他的脖子，扬起脸来亲他，牙齿挂蹭过下唇内壁，不服输，像是报复情欲的折磨。

王子异终于放开了他的脚踝，他觉得自己在下沉。不，一切应该是上扬的，要飞起来，他搂住蔡徐坤的腰，指尖流连，然后一只手下伸，托着人的屁股往后一仰。他们就这么交合着，换了姿势。

“靠，王子异，你真是不怕断了。”  
蔡徐坤膝盖微撑在床上，不敢完全跪坐下来。

手掌在微凉的臀上来回搓捏，王子异像是找到了什么爱物，嘴上讨要着唇齿，手上也玩亵得厉害。  
蔡徐坤缓缓一坐，配合着动了起来。

王子异太瘦了，胯骨膈着他。他身上的肌肉都是硬的，摸起来也不舒服。蔡徐坤嘴里哼哼唧唧，心里满是抱怨。还好，至少那里也硬得很。  
膝盖在床单上磨到发红发烫，身体里的欲望却堆叠得越来越高。

“靠，王子异，你到底行不行？”  
高潮迟迟推不上来，蔡徐坤全身发了汗，连毛孔都在叫嚣。

他被人一把推翻在床上，手臂弯折禁锢在身后，还未来得及骂人，身后的硬挺就又从穴口挤了进来。  
冲撞汹涌而猛烈，王子异像是失了神，全然不顾身下人带上了讨饶的呻吟。是啊，他哪里会讨饶，每一声，都是更多的讨要。要他将他撕碎，彻彻底底，连皮带骨，才配得上这一场纵情。

蔡徐坤醒来的时候，王子异还将他圈在怀里。

日光，最容易让人清醒。  
王子异，没给他一点时间想好半套说辞，也睁开了眼睛。  
蔡徐坤脑子里范丞丞说过的话翁然作响。

“子异，我什么都给你了，你要对我负责。”

扑通——  
身边的人意识到发生了什么，猛地后滚，翻下了床，重重落在地上。

靠。  
蔡徐坤心里又开始骂人。  
至于嘛。我还没说吃亏呢？

王子异从地上爬回床上的时候，倒是真说了句识破天惊的话：“小坤，我好像记起来一些事情。”

/

-我可是大功臣啊，你快谢谢我！  
范丞丞那嘚瑟的样子都快从微信的聊天界面里溢出来了。  
-他想起多少啊，要不今晚你再灌他点酒？说不定想起来更多。

蔡徐坤抬头去看王子异。  
是酒的原因吗？他很怀疑。因为王子异想起来的零星的记忆片段，全都是不可言说的内容。

蔡徐坤：也不一定是酒，今天早上他从床上摔下去了，也许是脑袋撞了呢？  
范丞丞：！  
-家暴的机会可不多，你好好珍惜，给他一顿好揍，下不了手记得群里找帮手。

蔡徐坤呲笑了一下。他可不敢讲自己心里真正的怀疑。不过，至少此刻，那人不会再说两人是什么“八拜之交”的关系了。

“咳咳”王子异出声打断了他脑子里的思绪，“坤啊。”  
“啊？”蔡徐坤不太适应他的语气。

“对不起。”王子异说道。

蔡徐坤一眯眼睛。  
枕头太软，台灯连着电线线，手机屏会裂，他最后抓起床头柜上的电视遥控板砸了过去。  
偶像不能骂脏话，偶像要直接打你！

王子异向后一闪，完美避过。他看了蔡徐坤一眼，弯腰捡起遥控板，往脑袋上敲了一下。  
“不应该躲的，没忍住。”他小声说。

蔡徐坤怒到牙齿都咯咯作响，他拿起手机开始给助理发消息，然后拾掇起帽子手机，显然要走的样子。

“不是……”王子异想解释。

“没必要道歉，大家都是成年人了，我懂的。”蔡徐坤把帽子压得很低。  
其实现在的时间，是不适合离开的，容易被发现。  
“只好委屈你晚点走了，不然会很麻烦。”他把口罩拉高，盖住了鼻子。

“等等。”王子异两步挡在身前，中间还因为拖鞋绊了一下，手几乎撑到地面，立刻站起来挡在蔡徐坤面前。  
蔡徐坤往右一侧身，对面的人也是一跟，把路封死。  
尽管身高差不多，只有在近于没有距离的靠近里，蔡徐坤才能感觉到那人的阴影几乎可以把自己罩住。

他此刻浸在盛怒里，大脑几乎被情绪占领，热辣地膨胀。他想疾行，让整个世界不管不顾倒退到身后，好缓解一点恼怒——却又被拦了去路。  
“滚。”蔡徐坤压低了声音。

“对不起，我不应该忘掉你。”  
王子异小臂微微一动，似乎想把人搂进怀里，最终，又收了回来。

蔡徐坤卡那句“都是成年人了，我懂你意思”被卡在喉间，最后化成了一声尴尬的咳嗽。  
他还是走了，一句话都没有多留，心里多少有一点羞愧难当的意思，当然面上不能显露。他依旧一身飒气，带上门的时候故意加了力道，可惜房间门自带慢弹，最后合上得悄无声息，连个抱怨的响都没有，像极了今天的这通脾气。

一切，似乎毫无变化起来。  
“舞台事故”的新闻，很快被无数新的信息一层层盖过，落进洪流里，仿佛从未发生过。  
录歌、采访、广告，王子异的世界里光影不停。  
只是，蔡徐坤再也没回过那个房子，甚至，连北京都很少回了。

第一个星期，王子异住满了7天，整个别墅安安静静，讲话会有空荡的回响。  
第二个星期，工作满了起来，他只回来住了一天，匆匆来，收拾了几件衣服，又匆匆走了。提着行李箱到门口，习惯性地回头望了一眼，冷冰冰的暗，像是吞了块生铁，让人连胃都跟着一揪。

第三个星期，他扑倒在床上。蔡徐坤的气味已经淡到几乎不可闻了。而太久没睡的床单，也应该换洗了。  
往日他很少做梦，这些天夜里几乎都是那人小声的叫喊，还有咯咯咯的笑声。  
那声音和视频里被转化成数据再还原出来的完全不同，就像在面前，原始而让人心动。

洗衣机的轰鸣把水搅乱，王子异呆呆地站在那里，他突然觉得这一切都并无意义。  
或许，应该，搬家了。

咔嚓——咕噜咕噜——砰——

这关门的力道意外让人熟悉。  
蔡徐坤包得严严实实，推进来的行李箱滚轮发出轻哑的响，仿佛撵着王子异的喉结过去。  
他是来收拾东西的。

王子异试图吸气，却觉得鼻腔里灌满了洗衣液的味道。  
周边的空气凝固了，一丝一毫都进入不到肺里。

蔡徐坤的渔夫帽是黑色的，包裹不住他蜜粽色微卷的刘海。他的脸很小，口罩上沿近乎到了眼睛，看了让人发痒，想替他往下扯一扯。

蔡徐坤站在门口没动，王子异在，并不另他惊讶，只是这人自顾自地兀然走近让他怔在原地。

窗帘拉得很死，几乎是进到眼前了他才看清了王子异的五官。手握紧了行李箱的拉杆，心里突突突跳得厉害。

“你回来了？”那人明知故问。

蔡徐坤回了神，轻不可闻地微微叹气：“嗯，我来拿点东西。”

谁都没有说破，也觉得不必说破。

行李箱大开着，像黑色巨兽的口。  
蔡徐坤一向就不爱整理，只是不想显得自己在发脾气，往里面收东西的时候尽量卷一卷。他这翻整理在王子异眼里显然是不及格的，那人蹲下来，帮他把行李箱里的东西重新叠好。  
一个往里扔，一个帮忙叠，倒像是分工合作准备去旅行。

蔡徐坤往里丢东西的速度越来越快，也越来越不讲究，鞋子一只正一只反，直接往真丝衬衫上甩，牛仔裤一团，左裤脚和右裤脚仿佛要打结。

王子异收拾不及，索性收了手，抬头去看他。蔡徐坤已经拿掉了帽子，口罩却好好地带着。

“我真的，变了很多吗？”他问。

“啊？”蔡徐坤终于抬起头来。

“我和以前，就是失忆前，真的变了很多吗？”他又问了一遍。  
“子异，”蔡徐坤停顿了一下，“有没有变，你得问你自己。”

王子异没有接话，两个人之间，沉默下来。蔡徐坤伸手准备合上箱子。手腕却被人捉住，猛地向前一拉，他膝盖跪到了衣服堆上，半个身子扑进行李箱里。  
完了，压皱了，又该被他念叨了——脑子里竟然闪出这样的想法。  
然后，脸上一热。  
王子异隔着口罩吻上了他。

他的手搂在后颈，好像能烫出一个印记。

口罩阻隔着气息，就像隔靴搔痒一般，徒生出更多的欲望。  
王子异微微退开，左手拉下了蔡徐坤脸上的口罩。

云雾散去，暗红色的玫瑰颤颤巍巍打开了蕊芯。  
想吻他。

蔡徐坤保持着奇怪的难以平衡的姿势，他的后腰生酸，小腿打颤，连膝盖都不知道膈在哪件衣服的拉链上疼到人想要落泪。可他不敢退，他太渴望这个吻了。  
“王子异，”唇间的热气喷到对面人的脸上，“上一次，我可以谅你是喝醉了。可我不是什么你找寻过去的工具，也不是什么试试就试试的玩具，你现在最好给我想清楚，不然……”  
不然什么呢？  
倘若他不爱你了，你拿什么来有恃无恐？他一瞬连自己都哑然。

王子异皱了皱眉，然后恢复了表情，眼睛望着他，无辜而直白，像是在等一个答案。

唇齿的纠葛发生在一瞬间，蔡徐坤扑了上去。  
衣服彻底乱了，甚至后脚蹬了上去。行李箱承不住力，发出沙哑的摩擦声，蔡徐坤一个不稳身子歪倒，被王子异扶进怀里。  
爱人的唇温暖而甘醇，蔡徐坤往他身上一坐，两条腿缠住了细窄的腰身。他被吻得压低了身子，却还想着，太瘦了，他真的不能再瘦了。

床单是新换的，蔡徐坤并不喜欢，他恋旧，甚至贪恋旧床单上温暖的人气儿。  
可爱人的手掌在臀缝流连，一个一个吻落在背脊上，让他不得不把脸埋进枕头里，狠狠咬住下唇。

靠，怎么比以前还磨人。

“你……别弄了。”他恨不得直接说，要进来就进来啊，我衣服都脱了还能跑吗？

“坤坤，”王子异手上伸进了一个指节，却俯身到他的耳边撒娇，“我这几天都睡不好，每天都会梦见你。我以前也这样吗？”

后穴的侵犯让蔡徐坤头上微汗，抓紧了枕头：“不知道，没有吧。”

王子异似乎不信：“是吗？可是我真的好难受，坤坤，我快难受死了，我可以一个星期不吃米饭，可以每天5点起床健身到力竭，为什么，为什么我不能停止想你呢？坤坤，我的心，好像坏掉了，不想你，就会难受。”

蔡徐坤心里发酸，身后扩张的热意却持续膨胀开来。  
“你别说了。”

“坤坤，我头疼。”他拿鼻尖蹭着蔡徐坤的耳朵。

“怎么了？”身下的人猛地扭过头，他半个身子被压着，只好伸出手艰难地去够他的脸，“很难受吗？要不要再去医院看看？”

“你要不亲亲我吧，亲亲我就好了。”

体温是悄无声息的软剂，化得人四肢绵软，心也成了温水。  
“傻子。”他微微仰起头，衔住了他的嘴唇。

巨大的菇头磨蹭过包覆的穴口，用力地向紧致的穴口挺进。舌尖和唇齿厮磨用力，蔡徐坤支撑着扭曲的身体，却抬了抬臀，好把东西吃得更深一点。是盛情邀约的纵容。  
嗡——王子异脑子里有什么东西炸开来了，振聋发聩，荡漾出无穷的战栗往下身涌去。

诚然，他忘掉了很多事情，但这一刻，他清晰地认识到，他爱着蔡徐坤，这一点，毋庸置疑。

洗衣机的轰鸣终了，再也掩盖不住房间里的呻吟。它发出几声刺耳的滴滴声提醒，却最终没了声音。  
而房间里那个凌乱的行李箱，变成了一份新的遗产，等着爱收拾的那一位主人前来重新归置。

/

-坤坤，牛奶要热热再喝，别喝凉的。  
蔡徐坤坐在保姆车上，嘬了一口旺仔翻白眼。想得倒是美。  
他回复到：我怀念你刚失忆那会儿了。

-你好，你的失忆王子异2.0已上线，请查收。  
蔡徐坤笑得呛了奶，一边咳嗽一边回复：2.0也还是傻不拉几的。

-2.0也还是爱你。

指尖顿在屏幕上。

-这句不撤回了，毕竟是我第一次表白。  
-蔡徐坤，我爱你，这件事，永不撤回。

蔡徐坤把几条消息看了又看，长按，犹豫了一下，最终，没有删除。  
爱谁谁吧，大不了让这个世界滚蛋。  
他笑着回复：你怕不是装失忆吧，发了要撤回这件事你怎么知道的？

-不知道，猜的，我猜你和猜我自己，都不太费劲。果然，我真是太聪明了！

嘚瑟。  
蔡徐坤发了个“一看就不太聪明的亚子”的表情包，结束了这段对话。

多年之后，王子异依旧没能完全想起那三年里所有的事情。但这早已不再是两人之间的心结，因为他们又一起，创造了更多的回忆。  
可这场事故，却有着相当长远的影响。比如王子异得了一言不合就会头疼的后遗症。

“啊呀，坤坤，我头疼。”  
“你亲亲我，亲亲我就好了。”  
“抱抱也行啊……”

“坤坤……”


End file.
